Où l'auteur recueille quelques histoires divertissantes
by Tengaar
Summary: Ou du moins il espère qu'elles le soient ! Au menu : Lestrade échafaude une théorie qui explique tout - Est édictée la première règle du stagiaire : Tais-toi ! (Mais observe) - On découvre l'une des phobies d'un frère Holmes (et de l'auteur par la même occasion) ... Si vous n'aimez pas, passez à la suivante !
1. Chapitre 1 : La théorie de Lestrade

**Avant propos :** en arrivant ce matin au ministère, je me suis sincèrement demandée comment toutes les personnes de l'accueil faisaient pour être à l'heure alors que tous les transports étaient au mieux ralentis (vive la neige parisienne). J'ai donc profité de ma pause déjeuner pour rédiger ce petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis un (tout petit) peu partie en roues libres ^^

Très librement inspiré de la série Sherlock de la BBC ...

* * *

**Où Lestrade échafaude une théorie qui explique tout**

Depuis le milieu de la nuit, une large vague de froid s'était abattue sur l'ensemble de l'Angleterre et Londres en ce plein milieu du mois de mars avait revêtu, pour la dernière fois espérait-on des habits blancs. Cette dernière offensive de l'hiver avait été rapide et imprévisible, menée par un général audacieux qui avait pris à revers et par surprise l'ensemble des services publiques de sa Gracieuse Majesté. Aussi, depuis le matin, la BBC ne cessait d'égrener la liste des transports publics interrompus et des voies de circulation fermées au trafic, recommandant à l'ensemble des londoniens de rester calfeutrés chez eux à boire du thé. Ou du café. Ou du chocolat. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui leur permettrait de passer agréablement leur temps en attendant que cette tempête daigne cesser.

Mais, évidemment, pour le Detective Inspectorate Lestrade, la question ne se posait pas. On, enfin le gouvernement britannique et plus précisément un Holmes, lui avait donné rendez-vous à 8h du matin frappante à Big Ben dans l'un des bureaux du Home Office. Aussi s'était-il levé tôt, très tôt, car malgré toute l'imprévisibilité du phénomène revendiquée par les services nationaux, l'un d'eux, le service de météorologie, avait tout de même vu clair dans la tactique de l'ennemi et avait tenté, en vain semble-t-il, d'obtenir un support des troupes. Et malgré toutes ses précautions, l'inspecteur avait rapidement compris qu'il serait en retard et cela le mit de mauvaise humeur. Puis il s'imagina son interlocuteur, assis derrière son bureau, son parapluie refermé et déjà sec posé négligemment contre le mur à la droite de la porte et le petit sourire de l'homme qui n'était-pas-en-retard-mais-qui-comprenait-qu'on-puisse-l'être. Le lieutenant Lestrade était de très mauvaise humeur.

Il finit tout de même par arriver, car en avançant, on arrive toujours fatalement quelque part même si ce n'est pas en temps voulu. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses mains glacées, son souffle court, sa parka humide. Il eut une légère satisfaction à constater le léger état de panique ambiant dès le seuil de la vénérable institution nichée dans son écrin moderne. Les sas d'entrée laissaient passer paresseusement les quelques courageux qui avaient bravés et vaincus la neige. A l'accueil, une fonctionnaire qui était probablement en charge en temps normal d'étudier des statistiques afin de piloter des services aux acronymes mystérieux tentait de suppléer à l'absence du personnel dédié. Lestrade tendit son badge et on le laissa passer sans plus de formalité. Les tempêtes de neige sont les alliées des terroristes mais de cela le lieutenant ne pouvait en douter : difficile de protéger le pays lorsque les forces vives incubent leur grippe sous une couette ou se rendent à l'hôpital pour soigner une jambe cassée.

Lestrade ne se perdit que deux fois dans les méandres des bureaux et des ascenseurs et parvint, avec une heure et trente quatre minutes de retard, autant être précis, devant le bureau de Mycroft Holmes. Il ne jeta pas même un regard à la plaque accrochée sur la porte fermée. A sa première venue, il avait secrètement espéré découvrir par ce biais la fonction exacte de son interlocuteur. Las, la mention, tout aussi énigmatique que celui auquel elle se référait, ne lui avait rien appris. Il passa la tête dans le bureau des secrétaires attenant et découvrit Anthea assise, le dos droit, la veste sèche de son tailleur impeccablement pliée sur l'un des fauteuils et un parapluie noir, probablement emprunté, sec lui aussi qui pendait sur le porte-manteau. Elle ne leva pas les yeux de son téléphone portable qu'elle utilisait de sa main droite, ou était-ce de son clavier d'ordinateur qu'elle martelait de sa main gauche. « M. Holmes arrive dans deux minutes » annonça-t-elle.

Deux vagues successives balayèrent le lieutenant de police : la première était une satisfaction intense à savoir qu'il ne serait pas, pour une fois, le dernier à arriver quelque part et la deuxième fut une appréhension sourde lorsque, cent vingt secondes exactement plus tard, Mycroft Holmes apparut au bout du couloir.

Lestrade regarda plus attentivement l'assistante du gouvernement britannique. Ses doigts de la main droite venaient de reprendre leur frappe frénétique sur l'écran du pauvre téléphone qui aurait pu attendre d'une femme si distinguée un traitement plus amicale. Elle appuya sur "Envoyer" et à cet exact instant, Mycroft Holmes tendit le bras. La coïncidence frappa le lieutenant. Il s'avança vers le nouvel arrivant et entendit simultanément le bip signalant l'envoi d'un message et les salutations du fonctionnaire.

Et soudain Lestrade eut une révélation qui le glaça : le gouvernement britannique était piloté par un téléphone portable. Les moindres faits et gestes de l'aîné des Holmes était téléguidé, dicté par des ordres brefs et précis envoyé dans le flot d'ondes qui traversait continuellement Londres. Sherlock était-il au courant ? Etait-il lui aussi manipulé ou était-il lui-même un cyborg, une intelligence artificielle (ce qui en fait expliquerai bien des choses) ? Une cyborg forcément. Qui aurait pu arriver si tôt par un temps pareil ? Dans ce bâtiment moderne, il n'y avait aucune place pour un quelconque appartement mais un robot n'avait ni besoin de dormir, ni de manger ni même de se laver. Ou alors, c'est qu'il y en avait plusieurs. Plusieurs Anthea. Des images de Battle Star Galactica lui revinrent en mémoire tandis qu'il rendait machinalement ses salutations à son interlocuteur. Mais il conserva la menace dans son champs de vision. Question de survie.

De quel cerveau fou était né cette Anthea cyborg ? Le complot se dessina bientôt dans le cerveau de l'inspecteur et il sut qu'il avait touché juste : un plan pareil ne pouvait provenir que de Sherlock Holmes dans le but d'abord de contrôler son frère et par là même la Grande Bretagne et le monde. « And they have a plan ».

Mycroft avait ouvert la porte et s'assit confortablement à son bureau tout en invitant Lestrade à entrer et de fait à laisser derrière lui le bureau de son assistante. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il étudiait les pensées qui se matérialisaient presque au-dessus de l'inspecteur. L'armée de robots. Même sous la torture, il nierait avoir jamais eu cette théorie là lui aussi. Il fit signe au lieutenant de prendre un siège.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi même je n'ai pas encore compris comment elle faisait. Il faut bien que le gouvernement britannique ait quelques mystères à résoudre.

Lestrade se figea sur son siège.

- Vous auriez pu demander à un détective consultant, fit-il remarquer d'une voix légèrement trop tremblante pour être décontractée.

Mycroft marqua une pause et dans un soupir, lâcha, sur le ton de la confidence :

- Je crains qu'il n'ait beaucoup trop parti lié à cette affaire ».

Puis, imperturbable, Mycroft, sorti le dossier sur lequel ils devaient travailler, feignant ne pas voir le visage horrifié de son subordonné.

Quand Anthea apporta le thé, plus tard dans la matinée, le Detective Inspectorate, dans un dernier frisson, enregistra la concomitance de l'envoi d'un message et de l'arrêt de la tempête de neige.

« Il s'arrête de neiger », nota la jeune femme. Et dans un sourire que Lestrade qualifiera plus tard de carnassier, elle ajouta : « Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous, à l'heure ».


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le principe du stagiaire

**Ce petit one-shot n'a qu'un lien assez lâche avec ce qui précède et peu être lu séparément.**

**Le lien avec Sherlock est également assez éloigné mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même (^^").**

******Note : **je ne connais pas du tout le système administratif anglais donc tout est fictif. Tout lien avec des personnages ou des événements réels serait purement fortuit (si, si, j'insiste).

**Bonne lecture en tous cas.**

* * *

**Où est édictée la première règle du stagiaire : Tais-toi ! **

**(Mais observe)**

Lorsqu'on est élève dans une école prestigieuse comme la mienne, il est de bon ton d'effectuer son stage dans une grande banque ou une grande entreprise leader dans son domaine ou une start-up pionnière et visionnaire. Ou à la rigueur, mais vraiment si l'on s'y est pris trop tard ou que l'on ressent tout particulièrement le besoin d'œuvrer pour la chose publique, on peut passer son stage au sein d'un grand ministère dans une direction prestigieuse. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon cas, je m'en excuse par avance.

Donc n'ayant pu rejoindre un quelconque ministère (les ministères sont pour les gens qui peuvent protéger sérieusement les plus noirs secrets, si, si je vous le jure et en tous cas pas pour les stagiaires), je me suis résolu à me faire accueillir par l'agence pour la protection et le bien-être des population (SWBA pour les intimes). Qu'est-ce qu'une agence ? C'est l'équivalent d'une start-up de l'administration : un problème, une agence. Le gouvernement lui confie la mission de résoudre le problème et la dote de moyens qu'il prend sur le service qui en avait autrefois la charge, ce qui peut générer quelques tensions, notez le « quelques ». Un moyen somme toute élégant.

Enfin tout cela pour dire que j'ai rejoins cette fameuse agence, où les gens travaillent (la preuve, ils sont tous en tailleur ou costume 3 pièces. Dans les administrations où l'on ne travaille pas, les employés sont en jeans et baskets) créée sur les platebandes du Home Office. Et le Home Office c'est justement là où nous avons une réunion aujourd'hui à 14h. Et pas avec n'importe qui, avec le directeur général du département …Zut, j'ai oublié son nom, l'acronyme est bien trop long. J'ai déjà passé un mois à me rappeler des foutus acronymes de mon agence, ce n'est pas pour en plus retenir ceux-là. Ah, excusez-moi, je me suis mis à jurer, cela ne se reproduira plus (je l'espère).

Toujours est-il que mon supérieur hiérarchique direct est très impatient de participer à cette réunion. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait été convié mais son supérieur, qui s'était empressé de lui déléguer la tâche, ce qui était rare (et ce qui, de mon point de vue, semble suspect). Trois fois déjà il m'a répété que mon rôle se limiterait à de la prise de notes et que je ne devrais en **AUCUN CAS **(oui oui en gras majuscule souligné pour être bien sûr que je n'oublie pas la consigne) apporter mon point de vue personnel. Mais comme personne ne lira ces notes mentales (n'est-il pas ?), tout va pour le mieux.

Donc Home Office, directeur du département appelons le Z51 pour plus de mystère, un certain Mycroft Holmes. Ce nom m'est étrangement familier. Un bref contrôle F mental plus tard (pas si bref que cela en vérité, je devrais revoir mon algorithme), j'en ressors deux entrées. 1. Mycroft Holmes, le plus jeune à avoir accéder au poste de directeur du Z51, ergo personnalité brillante. 2. Sherlock Holmes héros d'un blog dont je suis lecteur assidu (malgré une mise en page douteuse, le fameux Dr Watson devrait se familiariser avec les nouvelles technologies rapidement, surtout à son âge, ce serait un avantage compétitif.). Le nom est peu commun, seraient-ils parents ?

Il est 13h30. Notre petite délégation (mon chef, quelques autres chefs d'autres bureaux de l'agence, un sous-directeur de quelque chose et moi-même) sommes déjà au Home Office. Un premier ascenseur, traverser deux couloirs, un second ascenseur, prendre le couloir à gauche, monter la volée de marche et enfin, un dernier couloir. Dire que cet immeuble est moderne … Toujours est-il que nous sommes largement en avance.

Une femme jeune à l'impressionnante masse capillaire brune nous accueille. Deux réflexions. Premièrement : comment les femmes trouvent-elles le temps de s'occuper de tous leurs cheveux ? Et ensuite, accueillir n'était pas vraiment le mot adéquat, mais si quelqu'un dans l'assistance peut qualifier un vague borborygme dans lequel peut se percevoir une ébauche de bonjour accompagné du bruit entêtant du martèlement de touches de téléphone portable, qu'il me fasse signe. Ou peut-être pas. Elle ne nous demande pas nos noms et se précipite dans un bureau qui doit être celui du fameux Mycroft Holmes. Sans frapper. Je sens mon chef à mes côtés faire un bond face à cette faute de goût.

Toujours à la porte, nous ne pouvons voir l'échange mais du moins, pouvons-nous l'entendre et en tirer, à ce stade, quelques conclusions.

La jeune femme : « Monsieur Holmes, votre rendez-vous est arrivé. Il faut donc que vous avanciez votre réunion, ce qui nous permettra de gagner une demi-heure sur le planning. »

Comment cela « il faut que » ? Je sens les sourires à côté de moi s'étirer dangereusement, un directeur qui suit les instructions de son assistante ne peut pas être pris au sérieux n'est-ce-pas ? (N'y aurait-il pas un relent de machisme dans cette délégation, maintenant que j'y songe ? Et je ne me base pas sur le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune femme. Ah mais me voilà qui digresse encore …) et ce « nous » ne va pas non plus …

Silence. Bruit de sms que l'on tape et que l'on envoie. Lui dicte-t-elle sa réponse ? Cette femme m'angoisse légèrement.

Le directeur : « Bien. Nous allons donc faire ainsi, Anthea. »

Encore ce « nous ». Décidément, c'est elle qui semble diriger. Et la voilà qui recommence à pianoter.

Le raclement d'une chaise. Je vais enfin savoir à quoi ressemble ce fameux directeur. Grand. Vraiment grand. Les yeux noirs. Cheveux courts, pas de barbe, ongles récurés. Et une sorte d'aura, une prestance qui m'empêche de croire totalement à mes propres conclusions précédentes. Il nous salue donc au rythme des textos (il doit y être tellement habitué qu'il n'y fait plus attention, ou alors il s'agit d'ordres qui parviennent directement à sa conscience et qu'il se doit de suivre … Je divague quelque peu là, je crois). Sa poignée de main est franche et je le remercie de ne pas m'avoir compté comme quantité négligeable.

La délégation se dirige enfin vers la salle de réunion. Je m'attarde un peu, juste le temps de surprendre un « Je compte sur vous Anthea » et un léger signe de tête qui me rappelle que le supérieur de mon supérieur n'a pas voulu prendre part à la discussion. Dans la salle, mes collègues de l'agence ont déjà pris place, reléguant M. Holmes en bout de table, ce qui ne semble pas le déranger. Il a apporté une pile de dossiers et de parapheurs et s'excuse en préalable de devoir faire deux choses en même temps.

Depuis son arrivée dans le bâtiment du Home Office, l'agence est en position de force : nous avons forcé M. Holmes à revoir son emploi du temps sur les insistances de son assistante, nous occupons la salle de réunion et nous allons sans nul doute mobiliser la parole.

Effectivement, mon supérieur démarre par un : « Sans m'attarder plus que de raison sur des préambules superflus, et afin de vous épargner les logorrhées ex cathedra qui accompagne habituellement ce genre d'exercice [...] »

Sérieusement ? Au moins nous a-t-il « épargné » le superfétatoire.

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide, personne n'a relevé l'inanité de ses propos. M. Holmes n'a même pas écouté. Comme je l'envie. Je prends quelques notes (je m'améliore vraiment en dessin) et pris d'une inspiration subite, je regarde l'ordre du jour de la réunion, envoyé par le Home Office. Le point central de la réunion est « l'application de la loi relative à la répartition des compétences entre l'Agence pour la protection et le bien-être des population et le Home Office ». L'application ? Alors que la loi n'est pas même signée ? Mes collègues discutent toujours entre-eux sur les points à modifier ou les amélioration à apporter au projet de texte. M. Holmes ne sort pas son nez de sa pile de dossier, se contentant de temps à autre de hocher la tête.

Le texte se modifie, l'Agence conquiert du terrain, gagne des compétences, des moyens, des missions nouvelles. Les tournures latines sont moins fréquentes à mesure que l'attention du directeur du Home Office décline. Les a parte et autres mots d'esprit incompréhensibles des non-initiés se multiplient. L'Agence paraît sur le point de remporter cette bataille, sans même que le combat ne soit livré. De mon côté, mon cahier de notes est couvert de très jolies dessins de feuilles d'érables et d'acanthes, vestiges de mes cours de dessin de lycée.

Trois coups à la porte. L'Agence se tourne, inquiète. Ce n'est que l'assistante, Anthea, qui apporte des cafés et une nouvelle pile de parapheurs. 14h15. M. Holmes prend enfin la parole. Il tente de passer au point 2 de l'ordre du jour. Mon supérieur accepte et rajoute une réflexion sur le point précédent. Classique. La conversation repart. M. Holmes hausse les épaules et replonge dans ses dossiers, un sourire aux lèvres, après avoir adressé un signe à son assistante qui ressort de la pièce.

Un sourire aux lèvres ? Je balaye l'assemblée. Personne ne semble plus prêter attention au pauvre directeur du Home Office, trop occupés à démanteler son service croupissant. C'est tout de même Mycroft Holmes, il n'est pas arrivé par hasard ou simplement grâce à une assistante-qui-fait-peur, ce n'est juste pas possible. Méfiez-vous.

Soudain, il me rend mon regard, il a senti que je le soupçonne de quelque chose (mais en vérité je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi). Il m'adresse un léger sourire en m'indiquant la porte. Presque simultanément (c'est sûr désormais, son cerveau est connecté à celui de cette Anthéa), la jeune femme revient avec une pile de documents qu'elle nous distribue.

L'euphorie de la victoire prochaine cède la place à un malaise généralisé. Plusieurs hoquets sortent en concert des différentes bouches de l'Agence à la vue du titre du document : « Loi relative à la répartition des compétences entre l'Agence pour la protection et le bien-être des population et le Home Office ». Serait-ce la version signée ? Dans une panique générale, tous se précipitent sur la dernière page. C'est inutile, elle sera signée, forcément. Il suffit de regarder l'attitude détendue de Mycroft Holmes, son sourire narquois et ses yeux qui nous fixent pour comprendre à quel point il nous est bien supérieur. Nous avons déjà perdu.

Mon supérieur tente une parade :

« Le texte ? Signé ? Mais nous n'avons pas même été consultés !

M. Holmes décroise lentement ses mains, les posant bien à plat devant lui et fait mine de chercher ses mots. C'est insupportable.

- Ce texte défini le cadre d'actions de votre agence. Ce qui signifie que tant qu'il n'est pas signé, vos compétences ne sont pas définies et donc que vous n'avez pas de légitimité à être consulté sur quel que texte que ce soit.

La poule et l'œuf. Raisonnement administratif imparable. Que personne ne tente de parer d'ailleurs.

Et, pour que notre défaite soit complète, il ajoute :

- Je regrette que notre réunion ait été avancée, sinon, nous aurions eu ce texte dès le début pour parler des modalités d'application. Mais je crains que désormais nous n'ayons plus le temps. Je vous propose donc de balayer rapidement les points suivants et je vous ferais part de mes commentaires ultérieurement sur les dispositions de mise en œuvre. Je suis désolé de devoir vous presser mais mon assistante a avancé également mon autre réunion et je vais devoir vous laisser.

L'Agence est à terre.

Dans un état second, elle écoute distraitement les points suivants tout en relevant dans le texte de loi l'ampleur des dégâts. Il ne fait aucun doute que le Home Office va profiter de cette distraction pour remporter quelques autres escarmouches sur les autres points. Mais l'Agence est préoccupée et ce n'est pas un stagiaire qui pourra la ramener à la raison.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, M. Holmes conclut la réunion. Il se lève, nous dominant tous au bout de la table, tel un Roi devant ses chevaliers, et d'un sourire porte le coup fatal :

- Le café reste à votre disposition. Au revoir Messieurs ».

oOo

* * *

**J'espère que cet "humour" administratif vous a plu. Sinon ba ... tant pis.**

**J'ai quelques idées pour les deux prochains chapitres (j'ai écrit le chapitre 4 en fait), et je reviendrais sur un terrain bien plus sherlockien.**

**Sinon les reviews, c'est là, en-dessous, vous avez même le droit d'être désagréable, je le suis moi-même ! **


	3. Chapitre 3 : La phobie de l'auteur

Mon one-shot le plus court. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il suffise à exorciser ma phobie ^^

* * *

**Où l'on découvre l'une des phobies d'un frère Holmes (et de l'auteur par la même occasion)**

M. Holmes, fonctionnaire de son état, était tellement absorbé par son travail qu'il ne vit rien. Ce qui pouvait se passer au-dehors ne le concernait pas. Du moins pas tant que cela ne concernait pas la sécurité intérieure et nul doute que cet événement-là avait été prévu et que toutes les procédures avaient été appliquées. Donc aucun intérêt. Mycroft continua de rédiger ses rapports.

Anthea, pour sa part, avait braqué ses yeux sur elles dès qu'elle les avait vues, à travers sa fenêtre du 25e étage. La jeune femme avait une sorte de fascination pour leur balancement. Elles passaient de droite à gauche, faisant parfois une embardée brusque qui faisait sursauter sa collègue de bureau et lui arrachait un sourire. Anthea reprit sa frappe sur ses claviers (ordinateur et téléphone, une tare de l'espèce humain de n'avoir que deux mains) tout en observant les à-coups de cette danse particulière. Elles étaient 4 puis 2 puis 3 puis à nouveau 4 selon qu'elles passaient ou disparaissaient de l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Elle pouvait sentir d'ici sa collègue frissonner. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. « Celle-ci n'est pas neuve, lâcha-t-elle ». Sa collègue émit un léger gémissement. Il y eut aussi un angle étrange, environ 30°C. Sa collègue se leva et partie faire un thé. Anthea se reconcentra sur son travail.

L'esprit de M. Holmes était pris par un problème bien plus grave. Quelqu'un était entré dans l'une des bases de données les mieux protégées d'Angleterre et s'était amusé à y laisser des messages. Nul ne savait comment il était entré ni ce que ces messages signifiaient. D'autres rapports lui signifiaient qu'un groupe avait planifié des attentats en plein cœur de Londres. Ils jouaient avec lui. Réussiras-tu à déchiffrer avant nous ? Le jeu ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'était pas comme son frère, il n'avait aucun goût pour ce genre de divertissement, il préférait mobiliser sa matière grise sur des problèmes au combien plus subtiles.

« Anthea, appelez mon frère s'il-vous-plait, dites-lui de venir, que j'ai un code pour lui.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il ne viendra pas, répondit-elle d'un ton égal en regardant par la fenêtre.

Mycroft leva un sourcil. Pourquoi donc son frère ne viendrait pas résoudre une bonne petite énigme ? Vingt-cinq même, car le pirate avait vu les choses en grand.

- Nous sommes le dernier lundi du mois. Il vous demandera de les lui envoyer, fit encore remarquer la jeune femme.

Et cela était hors de question.

- Appelez-le quand même. »

Dans un soupir, l'assistante de M. Holmes appela Holmes junior (que jamais il ne sache qu'on le surnommait ainsi) pour l'inviter au Home Office résoudre 25 énigmes dont dépendaient la sûreté nationale.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Sherlock. De bonnes énigmes. Dans un moment de disette comme celui-ci, c'était tout ce qui lui fallait. Il était de si bonne humeur qu'il ne rechignait même pas à se déplacer jusqu'au bureau de son frère, pourvu qu'il ne se montrât pas. Anthea le lui accorda. Trop vite. Juste une fraction de seconde trop vite. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Sherlock avait compris.

« John, appela le détective en se tournant vers la cuisine. Peux-tu me dire quelle date nous sommes ?

- Le 24 juin, Sherlock.

- Le dernier lundi du mois donc. Je regrette de décliner l'invitation. »

Et il raccrocha. Une goutte de sueur perla le long de son échine.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne remettrait les pieds au ministère le dernier lundi du mois.

Le jour du nettoyage des vitres.

En rappel.

Avec les cordes qui se balançaient devant les fenêtres.

* * *

C'était la fic inutile du jour. Si, si ! Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois !


End file.
